


Stuck in the Lift with Paige

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Co-workers, Coitus Interruptus, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, Elevator Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Bob Morley, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Paige Turco/Bob Morley Office!AUDrabble:Office manager seduced by an older co-worker.
Relationships: Paige Turco/Bob Morley





	Stuck in the Lift with Paige

Paige Turco was in her late forties or early fifties, short tinted hair, glasses. She was an admin supervisor in the company I worked at although we were in different departments. She was not very fat but a bit overweight and she was certainly quite thick about the middle. Her breasts were visible but not firm and sagged quite a bit. She normally wore calf length skirts and dresses, her legs were OK from what I could see and she usually went around in her stocking feet which occasionally gave me a "bat squeak of desire". She was friendly, gregarious but also a bit of a battleaxe although her bark was worse than her bite.

One night at somebody's leaving do we were laughing and joking and I said something funny or nice and she kissed me on the cheek. This fact stuck in my mind. A few weeks later when discussing some management changes the possibility was raised that she might come and work for me. The re-organisation did not materialise but I started dwelling on the matter and I realised that she was yet another older woman that I lusted after.

She worked on the top floor of the three storey building and being a frequent smoker was always getting in and out of the lift to go for a gasper. Being lazy and overweight she rarely took the stairs.

She often took the opportunity to drop by my desk and talk about matters professional or social. I thought nothing about this as she was a gregarious character and did the same with quite a few people but I noticed she was doing it more often with me than she used to. She was quite inquisitive too checking out whether I had a girlfriend or not, where I lived etc.

"You're not gay are you Robert?" she once asked me in her rather brash manner.

"No I'm not," I hotly retorted.

"Just asking," she said smiling.

I rarely took the lift myself but one morning I had to take some IT equipment from one floor to another so I used a small trolley and the lift. The lift was empty which was good because there was not much room. Paige came up and decide she would get in and two or three other people came in after her. I was right in the back corner and she shuffled up next to me. Even more people came in and she shuffled even closer. I was standing with my back to the back of the lift and she stood sideways to me because the trolley did not allow her to stand any other way. Her hip was almost touching me, I could feel her body warmth radiating and my dick started to stiffen.

Now the lift was quite crowded, overloaded in fact, but I don't think it was so crowded for her to be that close. Then again I could have moved back just an inch so that my now fully erect cock was not against her hip. But I didn't. It could have been quite innocent and her facial expression didn't change. We were only just touching. I stayed motionless, neither drawing back or pressing in although I would have liked to. As the lift stopped there was a very slight movement as either she moved her hip slightly in my direction or I involuntary pressed against her. She must have known but never batted an eyelid. I was distracted the rest of the day and even went home at lunchtime to relieve myself.

A couple of weeks later I came in early one morning and she was just finishing her fag. She engaged me in conversation and I caught the lift up with her. The lift shuddered to a halt between floors. They were unreliable and people had got stuck before. We rang the alarm button but there was no phone there to allow us to call and we could not even open the doors to call up the shaft and make a noise. We banged and we shouted but I doubted if anyone could hear us. I was not too worried as it was the main lift in the building and they were bound to get someone to fix it but there might be a long delay.

Paige was just cross and impatient. but after half an hour she started to fret a bit. I tried to console and calm her down as best I could and put my arm around her. She hugged me for re-assurance and she did seem genuinely distressed. I was acutely conscious of my growing erection and tried not let her rub against me there but she hugged me tighter.

There was a roof hatch with a catch and I was able to scramble up to it. Paige supported me by holding my legs and thighs – this definitely set my loins stirring. I was able to get far enough to poke my head out. The lift door at the top was open and I called out. Eventually we made contact with the engineer called out to fix it but he told us we would be there for another hour!

At least we knew someone was on our case and I climbed back into the lift and the hatch closed behind me. Paige supported me as I came down still holding on to my upper thigh. She was a lot more relaxed now and we joked a bit. We knew that everybody would be talking and laughing about us.

"Everyone will think we've been up to no good," I said

She smiled and hugged me, "I don't mind".

My erection sprang to life again. She was looking intently at me.

"I can feel you," she said and pressed her thigh against me.

There was no place to turn so I bowed to the inevitable and we started kissing, gently at first and then quite passionately.

She had a long blue polka dotted skirt which buttoned down the front and was quite loose. I started to kiss and then nuzzle and nibble her neck, bringing my hands down her back to caress her bottom. I could feel her panties underneath the cotton of her dress and knew she had nothing else on underneath - no slip, corset or tights - apart from her bra. She ran her fingers over my back and started to fondle my bottom as well. I brought my hands round her waist and stroked her large soft belly and then moved back to her bottom.

She stopped me mid-feel."Not too far!" she murmured and resumed kissing me although she did press her thigh in between my legs. I could taste the tobacco on her but it was not unpleasant. After a couple of minutes snogging, although it could have been longer as I was losing track of time, I very gently ran the back of my hand over her breast and was rewarded by feeling the slight impression of her nipple. She did not stop me and pressed her thigh even closer in between mine. I was almost painfully hard.

The lift juddered again and started moving again and we very hurriedly rearranged our clothing and tried to look as cool and as unflustered as possible. After a few seconds the doors opened there were quite a few people there and we tried to act as natural as possible.

I got a lot of ribbing from my colleagues.

"Two hours alone with her! What did you get up to?"

I exaggerated my way out of the difficulties.

"She went into a faint and I had to loosen her clothes and give her the kiss of life!"

Again I could not concentrate on my work for the rest of the day. I was aroused because of what had nearly happened; I was frustrated because it had only nearly happened; I was embarrassed because she was at least twenty years older than me and definitely no babe – she looked all of her fifty-odd years and if we did get off I definitely did not want it known; I was apprehensive that she might gossip about it; I was fearful that she might give me the cold shoulder. Through this whirlpool of conflicting thoughts and feelings one was loudest and clearest. Lust! I definitely wanted to fuck the old tart.

She carried on through the next few days as if nothing had happened. Without consciously avoiding each other company there didn't seem to be any opportunities to talk or do anything else. Then about a week later I passed her on a little used stairwell at the back of the office block where we worked..

"Avoiding the lifts, I see," I ventured.

"I had quite a bad experience last time," she countered. Well that could have two meanings.

"It wasn't too bad for me," I said boldly.

We were on a little landing where the stairs turned a corner. She looked me in the eye.

"I think we have some unfinished business," she said.

"Come with me," I said.

There was a mezzanine floor just off the ground floor. There was a set of rooms there that had once been offices but were now just used to store files, old IT equipment, old furniture etc. People hardly ever went there although the ground floor itself ,half a storey below was fully populated with desk workers. Although she'd worked at the place for some years longer than I had she was apparently unaware of it. We found a room that did not have too much junk in it. It also had a key in the door. We went inside and I locked it behind me.

She put her arms round me and we started kissing deeply, tongues down throats. Her smoky breath just increased my lust. She was dressed similar to our last encounter, same sort of loose cotton dress but medium green and unpatterned. She was unshod as usual but had stockings or tights on.

I started to gently fondle her bum. In turn she stroked mine and then more daringly moved her hand down the back of my trousers and groped my buttocks through my briefs. Her other hand stroked my chest. I brought my hands around again and stroked her belly and then up over her breasts which were soft under my palms. I started to undo the top button of her dress and bent and kissed her cleavage. Her white bra was not especially sexy and was really just a bag to hold her saggy tits in, nevertheless they increased my ardour and I continued to unbutton her till her dress was completely open.

I stood back a little to take in the view. Her belly was bigger than I thought and stuck out over her white panties. Her large white thighs rippled below. Her hands free now she undid the top of my trousers and rummaging around found my naked cock with her hand. I let her squeeze and fondle me as I teased her breasts with my finger tips. I put my hand down her panties feeling the smooth but wiry hair and detecting her dampness.

Her passionate kissing was more frantic now as her arousal reached a new level. My fingers slipped easily into her cunt and I started gently rubbing her lips. I found her clitoral hood but the little man in the boat was not yet standing up. She yanked my briefs and pants down and they lay around my ankles awkwardly but she now had free access to my cock and she fondled it and pumped it enthusiastically. I inserted my big finger right in her wet hole and moved it around building up to a slow rhythm and brushing her hood with the back of my thumb.

My right hand was fully occupied but with my left I tugged her bra cups down and her tits flopped out exposing her large purple nipples. I bent my head to suckle on them and she whimpered and put her hand on the back of my head to draw it in closer. My finger motions were slightly quicker now and I spread her juices all over her cunt. I checked the button and it was now there and I withdrew my fingers from her hole to pay more attention to her clit. I gently and then more vigorously circled my fingertips around her button without quite touching it. Her panties were now getting in the way so I yanked them down with my left hand.

The thought occurred to me in the back of my mind that if anyone for whatever reason came down the corridor outside they would be bound to hear us and we would be completely fucked. But the frenzy of our activities soon blotted this distraction out. I was rubbing her clit in a long slow rhythm now and she was in ecstasy. We kissed passionately with our tongues as far down each other throats as they could reach and I felt her climax as her flesh pulsated round my fingers. We kissed and I fingered her bottom as her orgasm subsided.

She started pumping my cock again. There was a low chair in the room against the back wall and I moved her back to sit on the edge. I knelt down and I was just the right height. I let her guide me inside her. It was a little uncomfortable as the floor was hard but we managed to find a position that I could start humping away. And hump away I did. She started moaning again quietly oblivious to the fact that we might be overheard. My thrusting also caused her to thud softly against the wall. She squeezed my cock with her vagina muscles, an action which seemed to trigger of another orgasm in her and she gasped and hugged me tightly. I was not far behind and with a last couple of thrusts I spurted into her.

We stood there hugging each other as we came back down to earth. We heard a sound that might have been someone opening a door in the corridor outside. We hurriedly got dressed and tried to clean ourselves up using her panties as it was all we had to hand. I stuffed them in my pocket and we tried to tidy ourselves up, cool down and look as unflustered as possible. I heard someone trying each door in the corridor.

Our door was locked of course but she decided to leave there and then. I don't know whether she panicked or in fact was being rather bold. The latter, probably. I was not so brave and hid behind a cupboard door. I heard her in the corridor talking to one of the office managers.

"Hello Paige, what are you doing down here? Are you all right? We heard some strange noises"

My blood froze as I thought we were rumbled but she brazened it out.

"Oh, hi, Steve. I was looking for a spare chair and I stubbed my toe," she lied convincingly.

"Oh, I see". He seemed to accept this. "Well of course you should be wearing shoes, you know"

I couldn't hear her reply as they were now moving off down the corridor together talking. I waited a few minutes then beetled off in the other direction and went back to my desk. I opened the window in case I smelt of sex and tobacco and perspiration. I was stunned by what had just happened. I had never ever had sex at work before. It had been thrilling although far too hurried.

Nevertheless I was full of apprehension. I'd get sacked if anyone found out. What if she told all her gossipy smoking friends? I enjoyed the fuck and was wondering about opportunities to repeat it (I kept putting my hand in my pocket to touch her soiled panties) but I did not want it known. Then I remembered that Paige had a son working here (a bit of a ne'er do well I had heard) so she perhaps she would be discreet.

I had to stay late to catch up on my work. Paige passed my desk on her way home. Nobody else was around.

"You still have some of my property."

I patted my pocket, "Yes, I'm going to put it in my trophy cabinet."

"I had to go out at lunchtime and get a new pair and I want those back."

"What colour are the new pair?"

She looked around to check nobody else was about and raised her dress to show me her big white thighs dimpled with cellulite and a pair of quite large pale blue panties. I was instantly aroused again.

"Come round one evening and get them."

She gave a dirty laugh, "I can't tonight. It will have to be tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. 5.30?"

I stood up and we kissed briefly and she left.

That evening I cleaned my house from top to bottom and in the morning I changed the bed linen. I found work very difficult as I could not concentrate and my boss ticked me off for not paying attention in a meeting. I was out the door prompt 5 and waited for Paige to come and she was there on the dot. I let her in. I had not seen her about that day and I noticed she was wearing a black woollen roll neck top which showed her breasts off better than yesterday's dress and a long pale blue brushed cotton skirt with brass buttons down the front and blue stockings.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No just you."

And she grabbed me and started to kiss me, hungrily rubbing her hands all over my back and chest and fleetingly touching my cock which was immediately aroused. I returned her kisses with equal fervour and brought my hands up to cup her large soft breasts.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she said.

"So have I but let's go upstairs."

I led her by the hand upstairs and into my bedroom. We kicked off our shoes and lay on the bed still fully clothed and started kissing again tongues down each other's throats. We both started where we had left off downstairs. I started stroking her boobs again through her woollen top. She was more direct and unzipped me and groped in my briefs to find my cock which she soon had out and stroked it quite vigorously.

I put my hands up inside her jumper and stoked her belly and then her breasts through her bra. But I was losing the race. She had undone my trouser button and had pulled my pants and briefs down so that she had unfettered access to my cock. She raised herself up and stripped them off completely including my socks and then bent down to kiss and then suck my dick. It felt exquisite. She was a great cocksucker.

I got her to move over and straddle me which she did her knees either side of me, facing away from me and bending over to suck my cock. I raised her skirt to behold her large white thighs with blue stockings and suspenders but no knickers only her dark and hairy snatch and her rather large white backside! It was so erotic that my cock stiffened even more and I started to finger and stroke her thighs and making sure that I rubbed between her legs from the cleft of her buttock cheeks to further forward where it was softer and now wetter.

I inserted two fingers into her and wiggled them round. There was plenty of room. I tickled her anus and raised my head to nuzzle at the top of her thighs. She moved her body down so that we were in the full 69 position and her hot and hairy quim was right on and in my face. Her strong smell filled my nose and her strong but not unpleasant taste ran in my mouth. I lapped her for all I was worth until my tongue ached. The experience was so overpowering I did not think I could hold off coming for much longer especially as her lips were glued to my bell end.

I rubbed her anus a little closer to her hole and then inserted my finger up to the knuckle. It seemed to bring her to climax straight away and her quim vibrated and spasmed inches from my eyes. I kissed it one last time and then spurted into her old face as she licked my end clean.

As we lay on the bed together the dirty bitch wanted to kiss so that we could taste our own body fluids. I assented but my fire had died down now. Paige then smoothed herself down and reminded me about the panties I had from yesterday which I retrieved from the wash basket and gave them to her. We kissed passionately again and then she went on her way. My balls ached comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
